RWBY: Hellsing Dusk
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: The epilogue and final story of the RWBY: Hellsing Series.


Weiss Schnee sat up on her bed in the Herr de Kalte real estate as she was holding her tiny and fragile child in her arms. She couldn't believe that this baby, this innocent little girl, was hers and Ruby, the one who was disguised as Alpha for over 4000 years, and that she grown inside of Weiss. Ruby spoke as she rest her arms on her wife's shoulder as they look at their first born daughter... Aygül Rose Schnee, the second human/grimmoid hybird after Micheal.

Ruby: " _ **She's beautiful...**_ "

Weiss: "I can't believe how small she is. I'm afraid I might break if I hold her too tightly."

Ruby: " _ **She'll grow. She's growing to be an amazing warrior like her mother.**_ "

Weiss: "Mothers."

Ruby: " _ **Mothers, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, godmothers, and godfathers. Our child of our will have pretty impress role models.**_ "

Weiss: "Yes, it's true. She does have your ears."

It was true, on top of her head, were their child's wolf-like ears poking out, as Aygül's wolf-like ears were still tuft until they grow into what they are in the future. That was when Weiss ask Ruby.

Weiss: "Do you want to hold her?"

Ruby suddenly went silent.

Weiss: "What is it?"

Ruby: " _ **I'm not exactly a good parent, if you know how Micheal was raised and how well that gone.**_ "

Ruby give a humorless smirk at this before Weiss spoke to hir.

Weiss: "Ruby, you're the most faithful... Bife? Whatever marriage term herm use. I'm saying that you have look over me for the past 4 years without me knowing and the fact that you have waited for me for over 4000 years is a enough to convice me. How hold your daughter."

Ruby give a slight chuckle before Weiss give Aygül to Ruby and hie lift her into hir arms before hie and hir child look at each other. Ruby saw her child's silver and blue eyes before Aygül lift one of her tiny arm out of her blanket, trying to grab something. Ruby smile as hie use one of hir finger, which Aygül grab with her tiny hand, which were small compare to Ruby's finger. It just melt Ruby's heart.

That was when they heard a crashing sound at the door and turn around to see every named characters in the series laiding on the floor with the door except for... Joan, Winter, Salem, Penny, and Emerald.

Weiss and Ruby were silent before they look at each other and chuckle at this while it was snowing outside gently as the Blue Shatted Full Moon shine throughout the cloudly night.

* * *

As the clouds were snowing throughout the dead and lifeless forest, an alone monster black wolf with piercing red eyes walk through the snowy ground of the lifeless forest before it came upon a white wolf with calm blue eyes as they met. Soon, they start dancing with each other on the snowy ground of the lifeless forest, giving it life, as Hellsing's voice was heard;

" _Tonte el quo no entienda. Cuenta una leyenda... Que una hembra gitana! Conjuro a la luna... Hasta el amanecer... Llorando pedia... Al llegar el dia, desposar un cale... 'Tendras a tu hombre, piel morena'... Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena... Pero a cambio quiero, el hijo primero... Que le engendres a el... Que quien su hijo inmola, para no estar sola... Poco le iba a querer... Luna quiere ser madre... Y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer... Dime luna de plata... Que pentendes hacer, con un nino de piel... Aahh~! Aaahhh~! Hijo de la luna~! De padre canela, nacio un nino! Blanco como el lomo, de un armino! Con los ojos grises, en vez de aceituna! Nino albino de luna! Maldita su estampa, este hijo es de un payo! Y yo no me lo callo! Luna quiere ser madre! Y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer! Dime luna de plata! Que pentendes hacer, con un nino de piel! Aahh~! Aaahhh~! Hijo de la luna~! Gitano al creerse deshonrado! Se fus a su mujer, cuchillo en mano! De quien es el hijo? Me has enganao fijo, y de muerte la hirio! Luego su hizo al monte, con el nino en brazos, y alli le abandono! Luna quiere ser madre! Y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer! Dime luna de plata! Que pentendes hacer, con un nino de piel! Aahh~! Aaahhh~! Hijo de la luna~! Y las noches que haya luna llena... sera porque el nino este de buenas... Y si el nini llora menguara la luna... Para hacerle una cuna... Y si el nini llora menguara la luna! Para hacerle una cuna! Hijo de la luna~!_ "

The Black Wolf and the White Wolf then come face-to-face with each other before they nuzzle each other with their snouts as the Blue Shattered Full Moon shined upon them.

This is the end of... **RWBY: Hellsing**

 **The End**


End file.
